1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a display unit used for displaying screen information acquired from an outside device, a display control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operation screen provided by a web server application which runs on a web server is commonly displayed on an entire or a part of a display screen of an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), connected to the web server on a network.
In this case, a web browser of the information processing apparatus requests the web server application that runs on the web server for information of the operation screen. According to the request from the information processing apparatus, the web server application transmits a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) file to be used for generating the operation screen to the information processing apparatus. The web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes the received HTML file, and generates the operation screen based on the description of the received HTML file.
Further, if the user inputs an instruction via the operation screen which has been generated by the web browser and displayed on the display screen, the content of the input is notified to the web server application by the web browser. When the web server application that runs on the web server receives the notification, the web server application executes processing according to the content of the information.
Nowadays, some information processing apparatus including a scanner or a printer further includes a web browser. Such information processing apparatus displays an operation screen provided by a web server application on a display screen of the information processing apparatus by the procedure described above, and accepts various types of instructions given by the user.
Further, a different technique is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503. According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503, a web server application provides an operation screen of a display screen to be used for inputting an instruction for utilizing each function of the information processing apparatus.
In other words, the user of the information processing apparatus inputs an instruction for the information processing apparatus via the operation screen of the display screen. Then, the instruction which has been input is notified to the web server application by the web browser of the information processing apparatus. The web server application that has received the notification requests the information processing apparatus to execute the processing according to the content of the instruction input by the user. Then, the information processing apparatus that has received the request executes the processing that has been requested.
This eliminates the need for storing all the operation screen information used for the operation of the information processing apparatus in the information processing apparatus, and the operation screen can be easily changed via the web server application.
Nowadays, display screens that consider users with impaired vision are being discussed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-009031 discusses a display device of an information processing apparatus which performs color conversion of the entire display screen according to a predetermined method, and displays the result of the conversion on the display screen. The color conversion is, for example, color reversal.
Further, some of the information processing apparatuses allow the user to register an object whose color is to be converted and the color conversion method in advance. If an information processing apparatus having the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 performs the color conversion of the display screen as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-009031, all the objects included in the received HTML file will be converted.
For example, the color of the whole display screen including the operation screen will be reversed. However, color change of some of the objects included in the HTML file is not permitted. For example, any color change of a corporate logo is not permitted from the viewpoint of copyright management. Further, there are objects whose convenience is reduced if the color conversion is performed. These objects include color adjustment tables and tables using different shades of gray. Further, the true meaning of photographs and pictures are lost when the colors are converted.
On the other hand, the HTML files stored by the web server application may be updated when the use method is changed. The HTML files are also changed for convenience reasons or when new functions are added. When a new object is formed according to the update, the newly added object may be an object whose modification is not permitted or whose convenience is reduced if color conversion is performed. Further, the true meaning of the object may be lost if the color conversion is performed.
However, the processing apparatus is unable to obtain information in advance about the display of the new object in the updated HTML file described above. Thus, the color of the object whose color conversion is not permitted or not to be permitted under normal conditions may be changed if the color conversion of all the objects is permitted according to the setting of the information processing apparatus.